Carolina's Relationships
Carolina mainly has relationships with her fellow Freelancers than the Reds and Blues. She seems to dislike the Reds and Blues, seeing them as worthless idiots. Blue Team Caboose Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina clearly dislikes him and has no qualms about threatening him. When Caboose misinteprets her threat, Carolina gets angry and shoots some explosives behind him, asking if he can understand that, showing that she has no respect for his intellect (or lack of). Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what they did with the Monitor, she is furious that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. Tucker Carolina seems to dislike Tucker as she shot at him for spying on her conversation with Wash and for him using his Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow catchphrase. Tucker continues to try and hit on her, but she coldly rebuffs his advances. Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what he and Tucker did with the Monitor, she becomes furious at the fact that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. Church Although the two have not had any direct interaction with each other, they seem to be aware of one another's existence. Church mentioned her name to Tex in Biting the Hand and in Reconstruction, Church asked Delta about Carolina's condition on handling two A.I.s in her head. Red Team Sarge Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina most likely sees him as an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Simmons Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Simmons seems to distrust Carolina, believing she will abandon them if they are in need of help. Grif Grif does not seem to respect Carolina, constantly ignoring her orders and disregarding her methods, as seen in the third and fourth episodes of Season 10. Freelancers York Carolina and York appear to share a caring relationship for each other. In Lifting the Veil, Carolina took great concern for York's injury, yelling at the medics to come to his aid as well. In Planning the Heist, she becomes relieved when York returns from the hospital, yet takes concern for his eye injury. On top of that, she seems to have a more kind and flattering tone around York than with other Freelancers, as shown in The Sarcophagus. In Season 10: Episode 11, York's feelings for Carolina are directly implied. In the following episode, Carolina goes to York's final resting place and apologizes for not listening to him years earlier. It is revealed in this episode that York and Carolina knew each other before Project Freelancer, having first met up at Club Errera. It is further hinted that Carolina has mutual strong feelings for York. Washington Carolina and Wash seem to share somewhat of a brother-sister type relationship, as Carolina is almost constantly looking out for him, and Wash respects her skills and intelligence. She trusted Wash enough to take over York's duty as a lockpick before he returned from the medical wing. Wash seems very comfortable around her, even being able to joke about her combat skills as just "showing off." Carolina also saved his life twice; first from being incinerated by a flamethrower in The Sarcophagus, and second from a nuke when he didn't use his jetpack for fear of ending up like Georgia in Season 10: Episode 4. During their flight towards the Longshore Shipyards, Carolina joined York in teasing Wash about his helmet getting rid of his vomit, to which Wash calls them "assholes". During a present day segment of Season 10, they are seen conversing at the Wind Power Facility about the Reds and Blues, and despite Wash defending them, and saying that they almost captured Meta during Reconstruction there, she coldly replies that they didn't. When she decides to leave for an island, Wash voices his concern about the situation, but Carolina pleads him to trust her. Tex While Tex had no interactions with Carolina at the time, Carolina, along with many other Freelancers, watched Tex battle Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, due to Tex's extreme skill against the three agents and her special treatment after the battle. Carolina later confronts Tex on top of the 110 story building that the Freelancers steal the Sarcophagus from. The two are later seen using their armor enhancements to escape from the rooftop. During the epsiode Spiral, the two Freelancers race each other on the city streets in an attempt to recover the briefcase, indicating a clear rivalry between the two; when Tex takes the credit for Carolina's efforts to recover the briefcase, she taunts her by saying "better luck next time" to exemplify their hostility. In the aftermath of the mission, Carolina, losing her number 1 position on the Freelancer leaderboard to Tex, would no doubt leave her with an even less positive relationship with Tex. When Tex first appeared in Season 10, Carolina reacted with anomisty, and immediately charged into enemy fire. York commented that their enemies were 'not ones she was fighting'. In the present day, Carolina acted violently when Epsilon mentions that she was worse than Tex. North Dakota Carolina and North seem to get along well, being able to fight alongside on another in Number One. After their mission, Carolina asks North if she can talk to South, after her rank is reduced on the Freelancer leaderboard, showing some concern. North tells her to "give her a minute". South Dakota Carolina can be some what harsh to South at times. In Introductions, Carolina tells South to watch her mouth, after her comment about Tex possibly taking her spot on the Freelancer leaderboard. South, at times, can also be hard on Carolina. In the third episode of Season 10, South made a sarcastic remark to Carolina during their brief conversation about the Insurrectionist leader's whereabouts. Despite this, Carolina showed some concern for South when her rank on the leaderboard was lowered in Season 9. Maine/The Meta Carolina seems to care for Maine because she cried out in distress when the Sleeveless Insurecctionist shot him repeatedly in the throat and knocked him down, then nearly stabbed him in a violent manner with Maine's newly aquired Brute Shot. She also gave her A.I. Sigma to him to compensate for his lack of speech. Years later, Carolina feels guilty that Maine has become the Meta, mainly due to her decision to give him Sigma. C.T. Despite the little interaction they had with each other in Season 9, including their disagreement about the Director when C.T. bad-mouthed him about his honesty, and Carolina told her to watch her mouth, Carolina tried to discreetly call off the mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor, feeling that it was unnecessary due to the fact that C.T. wasn't the best agent. Though they have a brief battle in Season 10, Carolina was extremely upset at Tex when she fatally wounded and tried to kill C.T, still considering her a comrade, despite her defection to the Insurrection. Wyoming Not much interaction has been seen between the two, other than Wyoming asking Carolina a question about the 110 story building's security in Planning the Heist, and in Season 10 when Wyoming refused Carolina's orders to move up for fear of getting killed by two soldiers firing turrets. The Director Carolina showed great respect towards the Director, believing that he had given her "everything" and agreed to do what the Director described as "questionable". Eventually, Carolina developed a hatred towards him, desiring to kill him with the relunctant help of the Reds and Blues. Four Seven Niner Carolina occasionaly acts as the copilot for Four Seven Niner's Pelican troop transport but has little interaction with Four Seven Niner other than that. She seems to have a friendly enough relationship with her. A.I.s Epsilon Initially refering to him as Alpha, Carolina doesn't have much of a relationship with Epsilon, other then rescuing him so she can find the Director and kill him. Epsilon, however, did not want to be saved and questioned on why Carolina is alive, and later stated to the Reds and Blues that he didn't trust Carolina. When they speak in Season 10: Episode 12, they become more friendly to each other after Epsilon shows some memories of Delta and York to Carolina, who in turn thanks him. She also makes a joke breaking her cold, wrathful, anger persona and also trusts him enough for him to implant himself within her mind. Sigma Sigma was Carolina's original A.I. She was willing to give him up to Maine, and Sigma claimed that both he and Maine were grateful for Carolina's generous offer. Category:Relationships